


fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

by lifestillgoeson



Series: poly borhap [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifestillgoeson/pseuds/lifestillgoeson
Summary: Joe, Gwilym, and Ben are there for Rami during awards season.





	fame and fortune and everything that goes with it

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's another small one! I realized I'm writing their relationship backward so the next fic should be how they all got together. It'll be from Joe's POV so there's one fic for each of them!

Awards season is long and exhausting. Rami is relieved that he has Joe, Gwilym, and Ben along for the ride. Gwil and Ben are there for all the major award shows, but Joe’s with him for everything else. All the interviews and events and parties. Rami appreciates it more than words can say. He’s lucky his boyfriend is so easy going and doesn’t mind tagging along and keeping Rami calm and sane. 

Joe’s really been his lifeline during awards season. He’s a pillar of strength, always lending Rami a shoulder to lean on when things become too stressful. Rami doesn’t know how he would have made it through the season with Joe. 

Crazily enough, he doesn’t think any reporters have caught on that he and Joe are dating. Sure, they don’t do huge PDAs on the red carpet or anything, but Ben always says that the two of them are obvious to anyone who knows to look. He claims they’re different around each other and Gwil always backs him up on it.

Whatever it is, Rami is happy that Joe is still around and can go as his date to all the award season events.

Rami thinks the two of them should go away together after awards season is over. Maybe for a long weekend when he has a break from Mr. Robot. Joe’s been so good to him and he deserves a weekend for just the two of them. 

Joe loves the idea when Rami asks him about it. “As if I’d say no to a weekend trip away with you,” he says, kissing Rami intently. 

“We should do something with Gwil and Ben too. Maybe later in the year.”

Joe nods. “Definitely. We won’t see them a lot after the Oscars.”

Rami loves his relationship with Joe, but it is nice when all four of them are together. He misses their other half, their second couple to complete their quartet. There are two weeks between the BAFTAs and Academy Awards where Rami has Joe all to himself. They text or call with Gwil and Ben every day but it’s not the same as being together.

So Joe and Rami are both excited when Gwil and Ben’s flight arrives two days before the Oscars. They’re all staying at Rami’s house for the weekend. 

“Best place to have some private time after you win,” Gwil teases.

“I might not win,” Rami insists.

Joe and Gwil roll their eyes almost in unison. “You’ll win,” Joe says. “If not, we riot!”

Rami does win and he’s so shocked he doesn’t even remember whether or not he thanked all three of them in his speech. There are so many people who want to take pictures of him or talk to him. He doesn’t see any of his boys until later that night.

But thankfully they have time to celebrate as a group later on. That’s why they’re staying with Rami, after all.

And their celebration is more than Rami could have imagined. Each of his boys takes special care of him that night. He’s the sole focus of their attention. It’s a little overwhelming but he loves all the attention. Loves feeling three sets of hands on him and having three times the pleasure.

They’re all sticky and tired after, but they’re also all happy. Rami smiles and looks around. Gwil is already asleep and snoring softly. His arm is stretched out over Rami. Ben is almost asleep from his spot on top of Gwil. Joe is on Rami’s other side and spooning him.

Rami has never been happier. He’s won the highest award in his field, has had a hell of a year and what looks to be another great year ahead of him, and he has four of the most important people in his life with him. He’s doing all right.


End file.
